wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Von Katzenstein
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 6 | heal = 2,000 | crecla = Cat | school = Storm | damperpip = 125 | damsch = Storm | minion = Potbelly | minion2 = | world = Marleybone | location = Scotland Yard Roof | subloc1 = Katzenstein's Lab | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = A cat scientist in Marleybone who broke out of prison, Dr. Von Katzenstein aids the O'Leary gang by providing Clockworks to assist in crimes. When in the Instance, after Katzenstein is defeated and all the machines are turned off, you have stopped the production of Clockwork soldiers. He is the parody of Dr. Von Frankenstein. Speech: : "I've got the brains and the brawn. You stand no chance!" | spell1 = Stormblade | spell2 = Storm Trap | spell3 = Lightning Elf | spell4 = Kraken | spell5 = Lightning Bats | spell6 = Storm Shark | spell7 = Tempest | spell8 = Rain Colossus | spell9 = Banshee | spell10 = Black Mantle | spell11 = Myth Shield | spell12 = Troll | spell13 = Weakness | spell14 = | gold = 44-60 | hat1 = Katzenstein's Helm | hat2 = Katzenstein's Tragic Helm | hat3 = Superstitious Canine Cowl | hat4 = Katzenstein's Facemask | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Doctor's Robe of the Kraken | robe2 = Vestment of Assistance | robe3 = Katzenstein's Robe | robe4 = Dr. Von's Shrouded Tunic | robe5 = Doctor's Robe of Aurora | robe6 = Marvelous Shroud | robe7 = Robe of the Bubble | robe8 = Savvy Vestment | robe9 = High Quality Cloak | robe10 = | boots1 = Doctor's Urbane Shoes | boots2 = Katzenstein's Slippers | boots3 = Shoes of the Windless | boots4 = Dr. Von's Affable Shoes | boots5 = Puddle Stompers | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Katzenstein's Necklace | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Katzenstein's Band | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Brown Rat Magician | pet2 = Lava Spider | pet3 = Storm Serpent | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Tri-Gage Meter Stand | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = | quest2 = | quest3 = }}